


Of hats and men

by darkcinderwolf



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcinderwolf/pseuds/darkcinderwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Artagnan longs to be like his fellow musketeer brothers, even though he has been a musketeer for a few months now, he still feels like he is not quite there yet. After a mission, Athos treats the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of hats and men

It didn't bother him at first, and shouldn't bother him now. It was a simple thing, something that would be considered pointless or meager. It had no special meaning, it was not anything people would even miss. It was just there, and to D'Artagnan, it recently began to mean almost everything.   
He couldn't help but frown in irritation as he watched the other Musketeers fuss over it, and care for it as if it were the world to them. How it seemed to represent them more then the crest they bear on their shoulder, or for the gun that gives them their name.   
All D'Artagnan could think about, was how much he desperately wanted, needed, a hat.  
It didn't bother him, when he first met the Musketeers. But after the Duke of Savoy was deceived by D'artagnan dressing as a prison guard, simply by wearing a hat, and how Porthos said it was a good look, made even better by said hat, did he get an appreciation for the accessory. But that was it, an appreciation, he understood the usefulness of the hats his companions wore, to hide their faces, or to simply seem more of a gentleman. But soon it became an obsession when his friends would constantly tease him by throwing their hats on top of his head and complimenting how good he looks with one on, even Athos gave an approving remark.   
The Hat, to his brothers in arms, was more symbolic then anything he could think of, it's the first thing you see, not many men walk round with such distinguishable hats. And they were all individual, not one hat was the same. He glanced round many a times, a caught sight of a hat with feathers, or brooches or some sort of item to make the hat more personal. Porthos' hat was tilted up on one side, revealing his face. Black suede, with a dark brown band, and some form of button that pinched the rim of the hat together. Aramis' hat was grey, with a lighter brown band, tied into a knot, holding a golden feather in place. Titled up on the left side, and only curling up a tad on the right.   
Then there was Athos' hat, brown suede, with a black leather band. A black feather with a black gem tucked into the band. The rim of the hat tilted downwards from over use of being used to hide the wearers' face.   
So even now, after officially becoming a Musketeer, poor D'Artagnan still felt like the odd one out. He knew the others would laugh at him, worrying over such a simple thing. But his desire to be so much like his companions, was making a bigger deal out of this then deemed necessary.   
"I think something is bothering our young friend" Aramis remarked out of the blue as the three trained whilst the Gascon boy sat on the side-lines.   
"Yeah, he's been rather down lately." Porthos said as he side stepped a jab.   
"He'll tell us when he's ready" Athos stated, Aramis gave him look that simply said "You're one to talk" but Athos simply ignored it.   
"But what could it be? What if it's something serious?" Porthos asked, he truly felt worried for the kid, it was unlike D'Artagnan to mope around. But they all knew how stubborn the Gascony lad was. So they spoke no more of it and waited.   
It was on patrol that the three began to start to piece things together. The four of them were walking down the more quieter streets of Paris, a few shops of more professional status on show. These shops were more of the tailor kind, from glorious dresses to noble wear. Shops that D'Artagnan would normally avoid, so the three elder men stopped in their tracks when D'Artagnan stopped outside one particular shop and stared in the window.   
"Is everything alright?" Athos asked. The young lad looked up, and smiled sadly. Aramis glanced up at the wooden sign.   
"Beaumonte Hatters"   
"Do you want to have a look inside?" He questioned, Porthos gave him an odd look, but when he caught onto what was going on, he simply smiled. D'Artagnan looked conflicted, he kept glancing from the window to them.   
"But... We're on patrol" He stated. Athos nodded, but he approached the younger man, and simply pushed him into the shop. The others followed.   
Inside was like D'Artagnans' dream, there were hats everywhere. Some were for women, with flowers and ribbons of various colours, whilst the men's were of darker material and leather, with more duller coloured feathers.   
"Ah... I think I bought my hat from here" Aramis said as he gazed at some of the more frivolous hats. Porthos gave a peculiar hat an amused grin, it was tiny, obviously for a woman or young girl, but it was adorned to the brim with over sized flowers and gems. Athos simply walked around silently, picking up hats here and there and putting them respectively back in their place.   
D'Artagnan was not quite sure what he was looking for, he picked up one hat, it was a light grey, with dark brown leather wrapped around it, it looked like it would suit an older gentleman, so he placed it back on its stand. He did this to four more, till he found it... It called to him from the furthest corner of the shop. He walked over, and he had to smile.  
It was pitch black, suede material, it was soft to the touch. It had a golden band, which knotted at the side. It was simple, the rim of the hat tilted and pinned up on the left side by a simple brooch, and if he looked closely he could see an engraving of a lion in gold.   
"That's a handsome looking hat" D'Artagnan almost jumped when his three friends appeared behind him.   
"I agree, would suit a nobleman" Porthos stated.   
"I really like it" D'Artgnan turned the hat in his hands. He glanced down to see the price and his heart sank. Thirty Livre, that's how much this simple yet glorious hat was.   
"And it seems only a nobleman could afford it" D'Artagnan commented as he disheartedly placed the hat back on the stand, he let his gloved fingers linger on the rim, before reluctantly turning.   
"Do you think that maybe he's been upset because he does not own a hat?" Porthos questioned, almost not wanting to believe it.  
"It would appear so...." Aramis said.  
"But.... It's just a hat"  
"That every Musketeer has.... Except..." Porthos needed no further explaination.   
"Damn...Poor kid." Aramis nodded in agreement before they followed the young Gascon boy out of the shop. Athos remained, still staring at the hat that had captured the young mans' heart.   
"May I help you, Monsieur?" the shop keeper, an elderly man, approached. Athos regarded him for a moment, then looked out side of the window where he could see a rather down D'Artagnan.   
"Quite possibly"  
........  
Moments later Athos came out, empty handed.   
"What took you so long?" Porthos asked, his brow raised. Aramis simply looked at him, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.  
"Nothing, just something caught my attention." Athos disregarded.  
"Shall we head of?" He asked as he lead the way, leading back to the Garrison. The others were quick on his heels, except for D'Artagnan who lingered behind, staring longingly at the shop.  
"Come on!" Porthos yelled, D'Artagnan whipped his head round to see his friends already at the end of the street.   
"Ok" He ran to catch up with them.   
They arrived at the Garrison, where Treville is in the yard, seeming to be waiting for them.  
"Thank you for joining us" He quipped.   
"Sorry Sir, it was my fault... I got... Distracted" D'Artagnan admitted, not having the energy to even try and come up with a witty comeback. Treville looked at him, before turning his attention back to Athos.  
"We have a mission, someone has reported their daughter has been kidnapped. Now the suspects have been traced to a small abandoned barn out of the town. So, I need the man power to go in and retrieve this child." Treville explained.   
"Of course Sir, we'll get right on it. D'Artagnan, please ask the stable boys to ready our horses." Athos ordered, D'Artagnan nodded his head and rushed over to the stables.  
"Aramis, Porthos you know what needs to be done." The two men nodded in understanding and headed over to the armory. This left Athos with Treville.  
"What is it, Athos?" Treville asked, sensing the man had something to say.  
"It is of a delicate nature.... That I must ask a favor of you" Athos spoke quietly as he explained everything to the Captain. The old man smiled at the swordsmans' plan and agreed, departing when the others rejoined.  
"The horses are done"   
"And everything is ready"   
"Right Gentlemen, let us be on our way" Athos said as the stable boys brought over the horses. They mounted and were soon trotting our of the yard and into the streets of Paris.   
........   
It was a little hard to find the barn, as it was hidden deep in the woods. And it was a building long forgotten, nature wrapping her arms around it with vines and ivy, hiding it away from the world. But they found it, and dismounted some distance away. They all crouched behind some bushes, Athos peeking over to see if the coast was clear.  
"Right, I suspect that they'd be keeping her somewhere in the back. So us three will draw their attention to the front. D'Artagnan... Will go round the back and see if you can find her" Athos planned. The others nodded, and shifted into position. Athos watched with uneasy eyes as D'Artagnan snuck round the perimeter of the building.   
The Gascon boy crept along the back wall, ducking under a window. He listened for any indication of the men or the girl. So when he heard the sound of soft crying, he slowly stood and peered into the window. The room was dark, but D'Artagnan could see the shadowed figure of the little girl. He frowned in concentration as he tried to find another way in. There was no back door, so quietly he tried to pry the window open. It squeaked only a little, but the boy managed to crack it open. He jumped in, cautiously looking around him in the darkness. he slowly crept towards the girl, who was now huddled in the corner, looking petrified.  
"It's ok... I'm here to help you" He whispered.  
"Who are you?" The tiny girl asked, he couldn't tell, but the girl had dark hair, not sure if it was black or deep brown, she was a fairly small framed girl, must be around six years old. Her dress was plain, light blue colour, dirtied. And in her arms she clutched onto a rag doll, with long, blonde hair and buttons for eyes, wearing a red dress.  
"My name is D'Artagnan, I'm a Musketeer." The girls dark eyes widened.  
"See Lizzie, I told you someone would save us." The girl stated to, who D'Artagnan could only think of, the doll.   
"What is your name?" D'Artagnan asked as he worked on the cuff that bound her foot.   
"Marie"   
"Well Marie, my friends are outside. They will help us" He reassured as he broke the cuff. He helped Marie to her feet, and pulled her over to the window.   
"Go and check on the brat" A voice called, Marie whimpered, obviously scared of the men who took her. D'Artagnan grabbed the girl and lifted her out of the window.   
"Run to the front of the house, my friends are there. They will protect you" He said, the young girl ran just as the door opened, revealing a rather hideous looking man. The brute must of been two heads higher then the Gascon boy, and built like a house. His bald head was covered in many scars, along with his distorted face.  
"Who are you then?" The man gruffed.   
"A Musketeer"   
"Where's the girl" The man asked, seeing the girl was absent.  
"Gone" D'Artagnan smirked.  
.....  
Athos waited for any sign of D'Artagnan. They hadn't seen a single person within the building or patrolling it, so he was having doubts. But when they saw a young girl run from the back and towards them, he knew they had found the right place.   
"Hey the girl is getting away!" A voice cried from a window on the second floor.   
"Time to act, Gentlemen" Athos said as he pulled out his flintlock pistol, Porthos and Aramis did the same and broke cover. The Girl ran straight past them, hiding behind Aramis.  
"It's ok, you are safe now" He spoke softly. The girl screamed when the first shot was fired.  
"Get her out of here" Porthos cried as he fired at their attackers.   
"Right. Come on, this way!" Aramis said as he began to lead her away from the fighting.  
"But... D'ogtanan is still in there!" The girl yelled, Aramis smirked a little at the girls' cute mispronunciation of the boys' name, he'll remember that for later.   
"He will be fine, he's a Musketeer like me" They reached the horses, Aramis hoisted the girl onto his. And they waited.   
"where is he?!" Porthos hollered, backing up back into the tree line. Athos was equally as concerned for they hadn't seen their friend since he entered the building.   
........  
It was an unfair fight in D'Artagnans' opinion. The man was twice the size of him, all muscle and damn right nasty. He couldn't even draw his sword before the gorilla of a man swung at him with his massive fist. All D'Artagnan could do was duck and dodge as the man blindly punched.   
He had enough hand to hand combat training with Porthos, but he was more refined and restrained in his style of fighting, sure he liked a good brawl, but he knew how to control his strength, hold back punches. This man however was just swinging, knocking down anything that stood in his way.   
"Can't we talk about this?" D'Artagnan asked, but he was answered by a large fist just grazing the side of his face.  
"I guess not." He ducked under and between the mans' legs and bolted out of the door. He weaved through the halls, seeing every entrance blocked.   
"Get back 'ere!" The man roared as he stomped after him. D'Artagnan backed up close to a window. He had ended up stairs and at the end of the hall. He glanced over his shoulder and could see Athos and Porthos fighting outside.   
"I'll find you!" D'Artagnan quickly opened the window.  
"Athos!" He cried, said man peered up just as he skewered some fool.   
"D'Artagnan, we have the girl!" The Gascon boy nodded, but he yelped when he was roughly pulled away from the window.  
"D'Artagnan!"   
"Ugh!" The boy coughed as he was thrown against a wall, knocking over an oil lamp. The carpet quickly caught ablaze, its' fiery tendrils reaching out to climb up the walls. Within seconds the hall was set a flame, and the big man ran, crying in terror. D'Artagnan was stunned until he felt the intense heat from the flames. He had to get out, but now his only path was blocked by the inferno.  
Athos and Porthos watched in horror as the barn house quickly blazed. The rest of the men ran, leaving the two to gape in terror.   
Crash!  
"He didn't...." Porthos said astonished as D'Artagnan threw himself out of the window, and landed on the the floor, tumbling to a stop.   
"He did..."  
The two ran towards him, but he was soon on his feet, albeit a bit painfully.  
"Go! The place is coming down!" D'Artagnan yelled. The two gave him a shared look of concern before slowly turning and jogging back to the horses. D'Artagnan followed, limping only slightly.  
..........  
"Aramis! Ride!" Athos ordered.   
"What of D'Artagnan?!" He called back as his horse began to fidget from sensing the urgency of his master.  
"He's following, now go!" Athos and Porthos reached their horses and quickly mounted. Aramis quicked his horse, and the beast jolted. The two others began a slow canter, waiting for their friend, but they were forced to flee when the big, burly man came bursting through the bushes, scaring the horses. This action caused Aramis' horse to jolt, making the girl lose her grip on her precious doll, she cried as the rag doll fell to the ground.  
"Lizzie!" But Aramis and the others had began to gallop away.  
"You have to go back! Lizzie!"   
"I'm sorry little one, but we can not" Aramis said.  
"You are all mean! My daddy gave me her! Go back!" The little girl screamed, hitting Aramis on his chest. But they continued, leaving the doll behind.  
"Blasted Musketeers" the big brute cussed as he picked up the fallen doll, he began to squeeze it, as if hoping it would come apart in his hands.  
"I'll take that!" The man turned in time to see a gloved hand steal the doll from his grasp. The man only roared in frustration as he watched the rider vanish.  
.......  
The three Musketeers had made it to the gates of Paris, carrying a broken hearted girl, who had refused to speak to any of them since they left.   
"We'll get you a new doll" Porthos tried to reason. But Marie shook her head, Porthos was very conflicted on what to do, he normally was good with kids and being disliked by one was very unsettling. Aramis was unsure on what to say, his usual smooth talking wouldn't get him out of this situation. And Athos had not spoken or made an attempt to since leaving their fourth member behind. He felt dreadful, and dishonorable.   
"I want my mama" the girl huffed.   
"We are taking you to her now" Aramis stated, growing tired of this feeling of disappointment that radiated of the girl. Marie seemed to go quiet, as she peered over Aramis' shoulder.  
"It's D'ogtanan!" She cried in delight, the three men looked round to see D'Artagnan cantering towards them.   
"He's alright" Porthos breathed out in relief. Athos didn't even try to hide the smile that broke across his face as the boy reached them.  
"You're alive" He said as D'Artagnan slowed his horse to a stop. He was panting from the hard ride, a few cuts across his face fro the window glass, but nothing worse.   
"I'm alive" D'Artagnan smiled, he saw the girl and eased his horse into a slow walk, stopping by Aramis' horse.  
"I think you may have dropped something" D'Artagnan suggested as he pulled out the girls' rag doll from his jacket.  
"Lizzie!" The girl squealed as she hugged the doll tightly.  
"Nice" Aramis smiled. Porthos had trotted next to D'Artagnan and ruffled his hair in appraisal.   
"Ya big softy" He chuckled.   
"A true hero it seems" Athos stated.   
"Thank you, D'ogtanan" Marie giggled, D'Artagnan furrowed his brow at the name, the other three Musketeers laughing at his despair.  
"Aww little doggy" Porthos scoffed. D'Artagnan glared at him, but the bigger man simply chuckled more.  
"Come on, let's get her back. Her Mother is worried enough." Athos said as he began to lead the group back into Paris.  
"He He, D'ogtanan"   
"Shut up!"  
................  
After Marie was reunited with her mother, the four Musketeers returned to the barracks to report to the Captain.   
"And I trust the girl managed to escape?" Treville asked.  
"Yes Sir, we got her out of harms way. Unfortunately we did lose her doll in the escape." Aramis lowered his head in mock mourning. The Captain raised a confused brow, looking to Athos to explain. But Athos simply shook his head, with the same look of loss in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry to hear that..." Treville slowly spoke, as if it was a truly sensitive subject.  
"The girl was heart broken" Porthos sniffed. D'Artagnan had look at the ground, for fearing his attempt to hide his smile would fail should the Captain look at him.   
"I didn't know how we were going to explain it to her Mother, the poor girl was traumatized, what if the doll being a keep sake from her deceased Father" Armais added more fuel to the fire.   
"That poor, poor, defenseless doll" Porthos pouted. Athos was able to remain his stoic expression, but he was struggling to, since he could feel D'Artagnans' body shake with restrained laughter.   
"Do we know... if the doll is retrievable?" Treville felt sorry for the poor girl now. But he felt like a fool when the three older musketeers smiled at him and D'Artagnan practically caved in on himself as he succumbed to his laughter.  
"No need, for our little hero here..." Porthos patted the younger boy on his back.  
"Came galloping after us, like a Prince, as he presented an unscathed Lizzie to her rightful owner" He finished.  
"Ah what a sight it was. He truly has a heart of gold, not being able to stand by and watch a young girls' heart be broken." Aramis chuckled. Treville shook his head in frustration, quickly dismissing his foolish soldiers. Athos lingered behind, keeping eye contact with the Captain, who simply nodded his head.  
Athos smiled softly, then followed his men. They were all heading to the stairs, but Athos had something else in mind.  
"Gentlemen, please accompany me to my room for a moment." He said, already heading for his quarters. Giving each other questioning gazes and then shrugs of the shoulders, they all followed. Athos held the door open for them, and they entered.   
"What's all this about?" Porthos asked as he glanced around the room. Aramis merely sat on a sat casually and watched with amusement, having already caught a hint of what was going on. D'Artagnan was curious, as he practically bounced on his feet. Athos gestured to the young boy to sit on the bed, and he did eagerly, awaiting whatever the leader had in store.   
"D'Artagnan, recently we all have noticed a slight change in your.... attitude. You aren't yourself. Something has been on your mind, and finally I think we have it figured out." Athos stated, D'Artagnan furrowed his brows in confusion. He glimpsed at Porthos and Aramis who gave him gentle smiles.  
"You do?" He asked cautiously.  
"Yes. Now, for whatever reason you felt the need to keep it from us, though we're pretty accustomed to it from Athos. However for someone who normally so open about their thoughts and feelings, we found it bizarre" Aramis explained. D'Artagnan lowered his gaze.   
"So without further or do, as a reward for your bravery today." Athos went into his cupboard where he normally stashes his wine collection and pulled out a moderately, big box. It was a black box, with a silver ribbon around it. Athos handed it to the dumbfounded boy. Shakily he pulled at the ribbon, and lifted the lid only to gasp.  
"No...Way"   
Inside was the hat, in all of its' glory. D'Artagnan gingerly picked it up and turned it to look at it.   
"You... Got me this" He looked up to Athos, the older gentlemen nodded his head. What he didn't expect was a twenty five year old weight suddenly throw itself into his body, crushing him in a huge, affectionate hug. Stunned, Athos could simply pat the boys back awkwardly.  
"Well, put it on then" Porthos cheered. D'Artagnan unraveled himself from Athos, and put the hat on. It was a perfect fit, the rim of the hat shadowed his eyes, he had to look a little to see everyone.   
"Looks good" Aramis smiled.   
"Thank you all" D'Artagnan beamed.  
"Don't thank us, it was all Athos" Porthos corrected. D'Artagnan turned to face Athos, the older man simply smiling as he took in the boys' new look.  
"Athos... I'll pay you back" But Athos shook his head.  
"This is a gift. Something I've deemed well enough to give to you. You will not pay me back" Athos emphasized the "not".   
"Come on then, let's go show off your new hat" Porthos chuckled. The three others placed their hats upon their head, and for once in awhile, D'Artagnan felt like a true Musketeer. Especially as the four of the strolled down the stairs, into the yard, where the other Musketeers tipped their hats and D'Artagnan was able to do so back. He now truly felt, like he belonged. All thanks to a simple hat.  
"Hey I think the lad should buy first round" Porthos stated.  
"Huh? Why?"  
"Only fair, don't want to break our hearts now do you, D'ogtanan"   
"Don't call me that!" the gascon exclaimed. And throughout the streets, all the residents could hear was the sound of mock barking and a very frustrated scream.  
"woof!"  
"SHUT UP!"

 

The end


End file.
